Love is Good
by Julie Pierce
Summary: Desde que a conheceu, Neville Longbottom está apaixonado, e com ela, ele irá aprender que o amor pode sim ser bom.


Ele não estava se sentindo confortável com aquelas roupas. Ele mal conseguia equilibrar aquela bandeja. Como sempre, ele não havia sido convidado para a festa do Prof. Slughorn, mas estava presente para servir os seus convidados de honra.

Para sorte de Neville, ele reconhecia alguns amigos ali. Quer dizer, pelo menos até agora ele não havia visto nenhum sonserino indesejado que provavelmente ficaria incomodando ele durante a festa toda. Hermione chegou Córmaco McLaggen, o que deixou Neville surpreso, pois até onde ele sabia a amiga vivia fugindo de Córmaco.

Ele foi servindo as bebidas entre os convidados, mas deixou a bandeja de lado por um segundo para se concentrar. Acabou se distraindo por alguns instantes e quando voltou à realidade, a festa já estava lotada. Algumas pessoas pediram bebidas para ele, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar, apesar de todo aquele esforço para tentar. O motivo de sua falta de concentrar estava ali, perto da porta. Realmente, ele não ia conseguir se concentrar, pois ali estava ela, a garota que o deixava absorto em pensamentos: Luna Lovegood.

Para Neville, ela estava linda como sempre. Os cabelos loiros estavam meio presos, e ela estava com um vestido cheio de babados e com um tom bronze acinzentado. E ela usava brincos prateados que pareciam estrelas, e isso chamou a atenção de Neville. Não tanto quanto o fato de ela estar ali. Ela era tão excluída quanto ele, ele sabia, pois os dois costumavam passar bastante tempo juntos, conversando sobre as criaturas que ela dizia ver. Ele gostava de conversar com ela e não se importava em ficar horas ouvindo-a falar sobre _Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado._

Logo a resposta apareceu. Ela havia vindo com Harry. Ele falou algo para ela e foi falar com Hermione. Era a oportunidade que ele tinha para ir lá falar com ela.

Foi, equilibrando sua bandeja com dificuldade, em direção a ela. Ele estava confiante de que dessa vez ele iria conseguir se declarar para ela. Quando estava chegando perto dela, tropeçou em seu próprio pé e quase derrubou todas as bebidas.

- Neville, cuidado. – ela disse sorrindo. Aquele sorriso lindo o distraiu novamente, fazendo com que ele andasse para trás e esbarrasse em alguém, derrubando a bandeja com as bebidas no chão.

- Olhe por onde anda Longbottom. – era Córmaco. – Você tem que servir as bebidas, e não derrubá-las toda à hora. 

_- _Er... S-sim, S-senhor. – ele disse nervoso, enquanto Córmaco o encarava.

- Vocês dois viram a Hermione? Eu não a vejo desde que chegamos à festa e eu estava querendo conversar com ela. – ele deu um sorrisinho, e tudo que ele menos queria era conversar com Hermione naquele momento.

- Nós não a vimos, Córmaco. – disse Luna puxando Neville pelo braço. – Você não deveria deixar ele te tratar assim.

- Eu sou só o garçom, Luna. – ele disse para a amiga. – Eu estou aqui para trabalhar e você está aqui para se divertir com o Harry, afinal, ele não é o seu par?

- Harry é muito legal, mas tenho certeza que ele só me convidou porque não tinha outra pessoa... Bom, a Gina está com o Dino e eu e Harry somos amigos.

- Longbottom! – o Prof. Slughorn estava o chamando do outro lado da sala. Ele olhou para Luna e deu um sorrisinho e foi até o professor, que disse que o pessoal precisava de mais bebidas. Ele aproveitou a deixa e foi pegar um pouco de whisky de fogo, conforme o professor havia pedido.

Tentava não se distrair com nada para não derrubar as bebidas novamente. Harry e Luna conversavam e riam e isso estava deixando Neville desconfortável. Ele gostava dela desde o quinto ano, quando eles se aproximaram bastante após a Armada de Dumbledore, mas ela sempre havia chamado a atenção dele com seus acessórios diferentes e exóticos e sua honestidade. Ela era tão diferente das outras pessoas que ele conhecia, ela era movida pela fé e corria atrás do que ela acreditava. Ele gostava disso nela. Ela também era bastante inteligente, e por este motivo era da Corvinal, e ele se sentia confortável com ela. Muitas vezes a ajudava a procurar seus pertences pela escola.

Luna geralmente parece distante e sonhadora, e ao contrario do que as pessoas acham, ela não é lunática, ela somente tem seu próprio jeito de ver o mundo e não se deixar levar pelo que as pessoas falam. Mas hoje ela estava diferente, parecia feliz e animada, e Neville estava curioso para saber o motivo.

Quando Draco Malfoy invadiu a festa, Neville percebeu que Harry havia sumido e isso era uma oportunidade para falar com Luna. Ele deixou a bandeja com as bebidas em uma mesa e foi até a ela.

- Luna, você que dar uma volta comigo, para conversar? – ele perguntou e ela o encarou com os seus olhos azuis acinzentados e adoravelmente grandes e sorriu. Os dois saíram da festa e começaram a andar pelos corredores. – Você está diferente hoje... Está bastante animada.

- É que eu estou feliz pelo Harry ter me convidado para essa festa, apesar de ser só como amigos, claro. É que ninguém nunca me convidou para festa nenhuma, e é legal ter amigos. – ela disse. – Desde a AD, eu não tenho tido muitos amigos.

- Eu sei o que é não ter muitos amigos. – ele falou para ela. – Mas você pode sempre contar comigo.

- Você é muito legal, Neville. Eu gosto muito de você. – ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele, dando uma risadinha. – E é muito bom conversar com você.

- Eu também gosto bastante de você, Luna. E era sobre isso que eu queria falar... Eu...

- Você viu isso? – ela perguntou. Ele não entendeu e a olhou com dúvida. Não tinha nada ali. – Você viu, Neville?

- Eu não vi nada, Luna.

- Eu tenho certeza que eu vi uma mortalha viva. – ela disse apontando para um canto escuro do corredor. Neville olha para lá atentamente e pega sua varinha.

- _Lumus. – _diz, na tentativa de averiguar de realmente havia uma mortalha viva ali. Mas não tinha nada além de algumas teias de aranha. – Não tem nada aqui.

- Eu tenho certeza de que vi uma mortalha viva, Neville.

- Então é melhor voltarmos para a festa, senão podemos ser devorados. – ele disse a ela, que sorriu e o puxou pelo corredor em direção à festa. Ela realmente estava diferente hoje. Ela estava exalando felicidade e não parecia distante. Estava radiante e parecia mais corada. Neville pensava em como o convite que Harry estava fazendo bem a ela. Normalmente ela se sente tão sozinha.

Ele passou o resto da festa servindo as pessoas. Estava claro que ele não conseguiria se declarar para ele naquele mesmo dia. As coisas estavam difíceis, e ele ficava nervoso só de olhar para ela. Ele olhou Harry e Luna e eles conversavam animadamente de novo. Era melhor ele tirar aquilo da cabeça.

A festa havia acabado e cada parte do corpo de neville doía. Ele havia caído, ou sido empurrado, ele não sabia dizer de certeza.

Ele foi andando devagar, pois até respirar doía. Parou na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, mas não se lembrava da senha. Praguejou mentalmente. Ele vivia esquecendo a senha e isso dificultava muito a sua vida.

- Jingle Bells? Fadas mordentes? – ele falava, mas ela negava. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de qual era a senha.

- _Meias de tricô. _– disse a pessoa atrás dele e a porta se abriu. – E aí, Neville? O que andou fazendo esta noite?

- Festa de Natal do Prof. Slughorn. – ele disse. – E você? Por que não está dormindo esta hora?

- Depois que ficar fugindo de Lilá, eu resolvi dar uma volta pelo castelo. Você foi convidado? A festa estava boa?

- Não. Eu estava de garçom. Professor Slughorn praticamente me intimou a aparecer. E foi uma tortura, vê-la toda feliz com ele. – ele acabara falando demais.

- Eu soube que Hermione foi com o Córmaco, mas que diabos ela foi fazer com o Córmaco? Ele já não tinha sido convidado também?

- Ela deve ter tido os seus motivos. – Neville falou sentando-se no sofá. – Ela estava tão feliz.

- Hermione estava feliz com o Córmaco?

- Não. Luna.

- Luna estava com o Córmaco? Mas ele estava saindo com a Hermione. – disse Rony confuso. – Ou ele estava com as duas? Que safado!

- Não, Luna estava com Harry. – disse Neville. – Bom... Todas as garotas da escola ficaram com inveja dela, pelo que ela me falou demais, mas eles são só amigos. Mas às vezes não parecia.

- Você gosta da Luna?

- E você gosta da Hermione, Rony.

- Realmente deve ter sido ruim esta festa, eu nem queria ter ido mesmo, o banquete no salão principal estava bem melhor e a festa devia estar bem ruim.

- Estava. A pior parte foi quando Dino Thomas pediu para que eu entregasse um bilhete para Luna. E como eu era o garçom, eu tive que fazer.

- E qual foi a reação dela?

- Eu não sei, eu não entreguei o bilhete.

- Mas você...

- Eu tive que agüentar aquilo, ele falando que achava ela bonita e gostava dela e tudo. E ele me deu o bilhete, eu fui à direção dela, dei um olá, virei para ele, lhe fiz um sinal e fui para o outro lado. – Rony deu uma risadinha. – Rony, eu acho que vou dormir, eu estou acabado.

Ele subiu para o dormitório e caiu na cama. Quando acordou, parecia que se ele saísse dali, ele ia acabar morrendo. Mas uma coisa o motivou: Luna.

Era o último dia deles na escola antes das festas e ele queria se declarar para ela antes que ele fosse para casa passar o natal com sua avó. Ele precisava fazer isso. Não conseguia mais guardar aquilo só pra ele. Ela o deixava completamente sem ação.

Tirou a roupa de garçom e se arrumou e foi encontrá-la aonde ela geralmente ia quando não tinha aula. Foi até o jardim e a encontrou lendo O Pasquim encostada em uma árvore.

Podia sentir o seu coração completamente acelerado e ele estava suando frio. Seu estomago estava gelado e borboletas voavam soltas dentro dele.

Olhou para ela mais uma vez, engoliu seco e andou na direção dela.

- Luna. – chamou-a. ela se levantou e sorriu para ele. Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado, em silêncio, até que Neville o quebrou. – Gostou da festa ontem?

- Eu acho que sim. Apesar de eu não ter conseguido achar a mortalha viva depois. Mas foi divertido ficar lá com Harry e depois com Hermione. Era quase como eu tivesse amigos de novo, apesar de Hermione ficar falando e falando para mim que _Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado _não existem. Ela realmente quer estar sempre certa, mas eu continuo dizendo para ela, que apesar de ela não acreditar nisso, eu acredito e não há nada que ela diga que possa me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Eu gosto desse seu jeito, Luna. Você me encanta, quer dizer, acreditar em tantas coisas assim, que parecem ser impossíveis de existir, mas mesmo assim, seguir com sua fé, ter fé no que você acredita.

- Se eu não tiver fé no que eu acredito quem vai ter fé em mim, Neville? Quem vai tentar me ouvir se eu mesma tiver dúvidas no que eu acredito?

- Eu tenho fé em você, Luna. – ele disse. – E tem uma coisa que eu queria muito te dizer. Eu...

De repente um vento forte fez com que os cabelos de Luna esvoaçassem e ela acabou trombando em Neville, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

- Neville, você está bem? – ela perguntou. Ele assentiu, mas sentia todo o seu corpo começar a doer novamente. – Me desculpe, o que você queria falar?

- Eu só...

- LUNA! – chamou Harry. Ela se levantou e sorriu. – Luna, eu queria muito falar com você. Espero que você tenha gostado de ter ido a festa comigo ontem.

- Eu realmente me diverti bastante, Harry. Foi muita gentileza me levar, eu não sou convidada para ir a muitas festas.

- Bom, eu queria te avisar que o Dino está te procurando. Acho que ele quer falar com você.

- Ah. Eu vou procurá-lo então. Obrigada, Harry. – ela disse sorrindo se virou para Neville. – Nós continuamos a nossa conversa depois, Neville.

Ele parou de pensar por alguns segundos. Ou minutos, ele não estava contando. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Dino não podia falar com Luna antes dele. Ele estava tão perto de falar à ela tudo que sentia, não ia desistir assim. Saiu correndo atrás dela.

- Neville, onde você está indo? – perguntou Harry. Ele não tinha tempo para responder. Tinha que alcançá-la imediatamente. Ele nunca havia corrido tanto em sua vida. E quando avistou aqueles cabelos dourados balançando enquanto ela dava seus pulinhos usuais enquanto andava, ele correu ainda mais, segurando seu braço.

- Neville...

- Luna, eu estou tentando te falar isso desde o começo do ano, mas antes eu não sabia como falar e até treinei na frente do espelho, e agora que eu sei como fazer isso, eu não consigo, pois sempre que tento me declarar você não me ouve.

Ele estava ofegante e falou tudo correndo, que temia que ela não tivesse entendido. Ela o olhava com os seus olhos azuis grandes e redondos, e ele pode perceber certo brilho em seu olhar.

- Se declarar?

- Luna, eu amo você. Eu amo o jeito com que você me encara com esses seus olhos grandes e doces quando eu venho conversar com você, e nossas conversas sobre animais e plantas estranhas. Amo esse seu jeito sonhador, gentil e amo o fato de você nunca se deixar abalar pelas coisas ruins que acontecem, por você ter sempre fé no que você acredita, e por você não se abalar pelas pessoas caçoarem do que você acredita. Eu amo você por inteiro, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, aquela com quem eu tenho uma ligação especial, aquela de quem eu não quero me separar nunca mais, e se você disser que sente o mesmo, eu nunca deixarei você escapar dos meus braços, pois e-eu... Eu te amo, Luna Lovegood.

- Neville...

- Eu estou psicologicamente pronto para ambas as respostas. Bom... Talvez não totalmente pronto para ouvir uma recusa, mas mesmo assim, pode falar sem medo. Ou melhor, não fala nada, eu sei o que você vai dizer, mas se for dizer, tenha medo, ou melhor, eu vou deixar a ficha cair primeiro, foi de repente não foi? Eu acho que estou passando mal. – ele estava completamente nervoso, estava tremendo e suava frio.

- Neville, você também é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu aceitei o convite do Harry principalmente porque assim eu poderia te ver lá na festa. Eu gosto de você desde a AD, quando você me ajudou com os feitiços e nós viramos amigos. Você sempre estava lá para mim, me ouvindo e me ajudando, e sempre foi tão fofo. Eu sempre esperei que você dissesse que me amava tanto quanto eu te amo, eu sonhava com isso, mas eu já tinha perdido as esperanças. Achei que você me via como uma amiga, ou uma irmã. Até achei que você gostasse de Gina.

- Gina?

- Você foi com ela ao baile.

- Mas isso foi antes de eu te conhecer, Gina é sua minha amiga e Harry gosta dela.

- Ele gosta?

- Luna, você realmente vai querer falar disso agora?

- Você realmente me ama? A mim?

- Quem mais eu amaria? – ele perguntou sorrindo. Tirou uma mecha loira da frente de seu rosto e ela sorriu. Foi se aproximando devagar dela, fitando seus lindos olhos azuis e oscilando seu olhar até seus lábios. Eram como imãs que estava atraindo-o até eles. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, ambos sentiram um choque elétrico percorrer seus corpos, e então fecharam os olhos para aproveitar aquele momento. Afinal, ele havia demorado muito tempo para acontecer, eles tinham que aproveitar casa segundo. Seus corações estavam acelerados e pareciam bater como um só. E agora seria sempre assim.


End file.
